It's Good To Be A Cockatrice
(Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of Chase, sitting in his pup house, reading off of a flyer. It reads: Are you tired of playing the same games everyday? Are you one of those indoor people that has nothing to do all day? Are you running out of fun things to do? Then, come down to the grand park! This month, we will be holding the annual All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Race Contest! It is a very fun event, so fun everyone any age is welcome! If you’re a racer and you love scooters, then this is the right contest for you! Contest begins today in the afternoon. Don’t forget to bring the best scooter you’ve ever own. New racers are always welcome. Winner will receive a surprise prize! To all those participants, be safe, be cool, and most importantly…have fun! (Thorn swoops past at full speed, almost knocking the ad out of his paws) Thorn: Yeah! (He yells excitedly. The german shepherd stands up and glances after him) Chase: Woah! Thorn! I have to show this to Thorn. He might join. I’m just gonna go right over to him and tell him all about the super cool things this ad has. Won’t he be surprised? Thorn: Surprise! (Chase jumps back to face him) Chase: What? Huh? How did you — Thorn: Puh-lease, Chase. That was the worst sneak attack ever Chase: What? But — Thorn: I saw you giving me the shock-eye from the ground, and heard you walking towards me and yapping from a mile away Chase: Well, if you heard me yapping, then you must know what I was yapping about Thorn: Yeah, yeah, the All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Race. No big deal Chase: Thorn! Really big deal! It’s a contest! A contest that will determine how much experience you have with scooters! This might be the most important contest of your life! Thorn: Chase, not every contest is important. You just make a big deal over everything. (smugs) Chase: I don’t make a big deal out of everything! Thorn: Well, thank you anyway for the ad. (takes it from him) I’m so gonna be in that contest Chase: But…don’t you have a—? Thorn: Scooter? Yes (Cut to a hole in the tree with two scooters. One is red and the other is purple and rusty. Thorn takes his out) Chase: Well, how are you gonna get into that contest with that? Thorn: Piece of cake. I’ll just repair it. By the way, how can you ride a scooter? You're a dog Chase: Well, I could stand up on my hind legs. By the way, your scooter is gonna need lots of repairing and polishing Thorn: Yeah, yeah. I’ll just get it repaired and repainted and I’ll be ready to go for the contest Chase: Bring your scooter to the garage. There are lots of tools and paints in there (Cut to the basement of the garage. There are many buckets of paint and many tools. After a while, both got the materials they needed) Chase: Okay. Before this thing gets repainted, we need to repair it first Thorn: But how are we supposed to use those to make that look shiny and brand new? (He points to the materials on “those”, then to his old scooter on “that”) Chase: With my handy-dandy tools, of course! Thorn: Yeah right… Chase: Now…before we repaint it, we have to repair it first. When Ryder repaired my police cruiser one time when it broke down, he started at the area that had more damage to it. For your scooter, the handles look pretty bad (He walks over to the scooter. One gentle touch on the right handle and the whole thing falls into pieces) Thorn: …Well then… Chase: Your scooter is really worn down. It’s way too damaged to repair. I think it’s time you buy another scooter Thorn: Buy another…? Okay. Sure. Will do (With that, he zips away. Dissolve to him approaching a store. He enters and tries to look around for a scooter. When he goes into the scooter isle, he finds it empty. Thorn stomped a foot on the floor) Thorn: Well, this is perfect. They’re sold out. Now what am I going to do?” (He exits the store. Scene cuts to him entering the robots’ tower. Felix is polishing his scooter) Felix: Hey, Thorn! Are you entering the All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Race? Thorn: I want to…but I can’t. My scooter exploded into pieces when Chase tried to repair it Felix: That’s a bummer. You know, I can make you one Thorn: Dude, no…. (stops) Hey Felix. Who else has scooter? Felix: I know for a fact Chase has one. As well as Spike, Manny, and Cappy…and Rocky! Thorn: Okay… (walking away) Just making sure… Felix: What? (Thorn leaves, then comes back in with the red scooter. Felix shows a look of surprise) Felix: Thorn, what are you…? Thorn: What does it look like I’m doing? I’m borrowing a scooter Felix: That’s your brother’s scooter Thorn: I’m not stupid, Felix. I know that Felix: Well, Spike might be entering the contest. Why don’t you just forfeit? Thorn: Felix, listen to me. This contest comes and goes ten times every year. I won that contest fifty times in a row. I even entered when I was just…a year old! There’s no way I’m quitting! Today will be the fiftieth-first time I win! Wish me luck Felix: You’re gonna need it, all right. Especially when you’re gonna have a raging cockatrice on your tail during the race Thorn: Heh? Felix: I don’t think Spike will like it if you take his scooter without asking. And he won’t go easy on you for doing that Thorn: So what? My brother never gets upset with me over something as stupid as a scooter Felix: Well sometimes, stupid little things can cause huge problems Thorn: Thanks for the advice, Felix, but I won’t need it Felix: Good, because the second that contest starts…you’ll regret taking your brother’s scooter Thorn: Ohh! (He pulls out a broken piece of his own) Felix: Is that your…? Thorn: Yes! Felix: I can’t believe you broke your own scooter! Thorn: I didn’t break it! It was just…a bit worn down, that’s all Felix: (chuckles) A bit? Thorn: Well…a lot. Anyway, shut up! I’ve got a contest to win. See ya! (He exits with the red scooter. Felix just shook his head) Felix: He’s really gonna regret it (Just then, Spike comes into the room.) Spike: Felix! Are you entering the contest? Felix: I’m not interested. Uh, you said you’re participating, correct? Spike: Yep Felix: Oh…sure you are… (clears throat) But…but…but don’t you want to…oh, you know…play a video game? Spike: Felix, that scooter race feels like a video game. I will feel like I’m in a video game (He starts to walk to the door when Felix cuts in front of him) Felix: Dude! Your favorite show is on! How about you and I go watch it? Spike: Why would I be stuck indoors watching TV all evening when I’ve got a contest to go to? I cannot miss it (He goes for the knob, but Felix’s hand went there first) Spike: Felix, I feel like you’re trying to trap me here Felix: Trap? Oh! That’s right! Want to play "The Tall Tale Of Zach?" (holds up a game controller) Just…you and me? Spike: I beat the game…twice! Now…would you please let me out of here so I can get my scooter and go to that race? (Felix got out of Spike’s way, and lets him exit the tower. Felix tries to distract him again) Felix: Dude! Don’t you want to watch the funniest moments on Unrealistic Jesters? I know you like the part were Ram tries to start an argument with an old man! Or that part where Elvis tries to get a stranger to dance with him! Spike: Oh, those were priceless. But, I’m still going for my scooter (He walks off. Felix tries again) Felix: Spike! Spike! Didn’t you say to me before most of Ram’s punishments were the most hilarious? You want to watch those, don’t you? Spike: Felix… (he stops to look at him) It sounds like you’re trying to prevent me from getting my scooter. Is there something going on? Felix: NO! I mean…no. There’s obviously nothing going on. Seriously, maybe you need to do a little bit of washing on your scooter before you move on Spike: …Okay. I think I’ll do that. But I’ll have to do it quick. I am not missing out on that contest (Scene cuts to him approaching the tree) Spike: …Are you sure you’re not hiding something from me, Felix? Felix: I most certainly am not! That…that’s all in your head! Spike: Yeah, right (He looks into the hollow area, his scooter nowhere in sight) Spike: Felix…where is my scooter? Felix: Well, let’s just say that…it was…oh, I don’t know…taken… Spike: Someone took my scooter? Felix: …Your brother did it (He quickly left. Spike lets out a huge gasp and his pupils shrink to dots. Then, shock turns to lip-chewing, face twitching, and sweat pouring down his face. He straightens up with cat-like pupils in his eyes and smoke gushing from both his “ears”) Spike: Augh, Thorn! You STINKIN’, MEAN, LOUSY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SCOOTER THIEF!!!! (He spreads his wings and flies furiously into the horizon toward the race, ready to tear his brother apart. The scene cuts to the beach, where the contest is taking place) Announcer: All right, contestants. For the All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Race, you must go through a series of obstacles. First, you must pass that gate exiting the beach. Next, you go through the palm tree forest. Third, you go over a bridge above a running river. Last but not least, you come down that hill that leads back here (The participants — including Chase, Rocky, Manny, and Cappy — cheered with excitement) Manny: Heh, I’ll win this thing easily Rocky: Don’t be so sure, Manny. I might win this Chase: But, you know, it’s important to have fun Rocky: Yeah. But who would care about winning anyway? Manny: Only people who think are better than you (Thorn comes by) Thorn: What’s up, scooter riders? Cappy: Thorn! The race was just about to start Chase: Where’s your brother? Is he coming? Thorn: M…maybe not. But I think he will be proud of me when I win this race Rocky: And you mentioned before you won it…fifty times? Thorn: That’s the number Manny: You must be a real pro at this! Thorn: True Announcer: Sorry for the twenty-fifth second delay. Now, without further ado, let’s get this race started!” (Everyone cheers again) Ready…set…GO! (He pulls the trigger, and all the racers took off, all unaware of an angry cockatrice airborne. He eyes around for his brother. He growls in frustration, and continues to fly forward. Cut to Thorn, who’s already ahead of the other racers. He looks behind his shoulder and saw how far he was) Thorn: Ha! I told them I’m a real pro at this! (Then, he enters the palm tree forest, the second obstacle in the race. This did not bother him, as he ran over a couple of leaves that had just fallen from the trees. He rode through smoothly but very swiftly. He felt the breeze blowing onto his face) Thorn: Heck yeah. I can get through this easily. It’s only forest of palm trees. I’m not afraid of that. What could possibly go wrong? (He was already almost out of the forest) Thorn: Well, I’ll have to say nothing. Because nothing is gonna stop me from winning this race. That fifty-first prize will be mine! (Suddenly, a shadow flies over his head. He looks up. All he saw were the leaves hanging above him and bits of sunlight trying to shine through. Thorn did not let that stop him, so he kept going) Thorn: …Someone’s probably just playing a practical joke on me… (suddenly shouting) …that won’t work because I have feeling who you are! (He saw the shadow flying over him again) Thorn: Oh, for Pete’s sake, why don’t you show yourself?! (Nothing. Thorn continues on) Thorn: Okay, I guess not (Just before he hits the exit, a sudden explosion is heard behind him. The force caused Thorn to lose his balance and fall off his scooter. He immediately got up onto his feet, and noticed a shadowy figure descending to the ground. Thorn wasn’t able to make out who it is, but he’s most certain this creature wants to do something to him. Something that might include violence (sorry about this.) When he steps closer, the smoke clears. There in front of him, he could make out another cockatrice. It lifts its head to look at the purple-eyed chicken-serpent hybrid. This red-eyed hybrid looks at him with an enraged grimace. Thorn immediately recognized this creature, shock appeared on his face) Thorn: (backing away slowly) Spike?! Dude! Oh…uhh…Spike! This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! (Of course, Spike did not listen. He spreads his wings again, and the ground beneath his feet started to rumble with growing power. Up he goes, creating a huge crater. He starts to dive down and shoots electrical beams at Thorn; he dodges them in time. Spike goes to a huge boulder and lifts it up. He tosses it at his brother; Thorn dodges it and picks up a stone to throw at him. Spike grasps at the injury. Thorn tackles his brother, and both boys are tumbling over each other, throwing punches and kicks. Spike flies up again, and shoots more electrical blasts. Some trees nearby got on fire. Thorn looks with shock when he saw this) Thorn: Spike! No! (When Spike flew by, Thorn grabs his tail. With a spin, he throws him away into a cliff nearby. Spike screams, so far away that he becomes only a white and green dot before splashing into a lake. Thorn looks down, bruised and partly charred black. He heard the sounds of screaming filling up the forest. Most of the scooter racers were desperately and quickly trying to avoid the inferno. This worries the cockatrice) Thorn: (to himself) Spike. Why do you have to do this? (Then, it hit him. The scooter. Thorn looked down at the scooter. Then, Spike rises from the water’s surface and ready for more brawling. The red-eyed hybrid spreads his wings and flies furiously towards his brother. Thorn quickly gets on the scooter and takes off, using his own wings to propel him. He hears his brother roaring in the distance. He dodges the incoming blasts, and proceeds to keep moving forward. Thorn shortly exits the forest with his brother not far behind) Thorn: (to himself) Oh please, Spike. Would you just stop it? (The blasts get more severe. Now Thorn goes even faster on the scooter. He was going so fast, he completely forgets about the race and goes off course. He rode away from the beach. Now Thorn is going down a path through a field of grass. His brother is far above him, ready to attack. Spike dives down and towards his brother, but he dodges him in time. The chase still continues toward the blue bridge. Scene cuts to them going down a slanted slope of a hill. On the very bottom, there are two cliffs facing each other. Thorn saw this, and smiles wickedly. He picks up the pace, reaching the edge. He was sent flying over the trench below him. While he was airborne, Spike throws a massive electrical blast at him. Thorn was hit, and he falls on the soft grass on the other side of the trench. He laid limp, coughing and gasping for air and wincing in pain. The fuming cockatrice descends down to the ground next to him. When he blinked, his pupils became normal. Rage finally wears off, and Spike steps closer) Spike: Thorn? (He is not moving) Spike: Thorn! Thornton, can you hear me?! (Still nothing) Spike: This isn’t…who I’m supposed to be. I’m a monster (Just then, Thorn slowly awakes) Thorn: Spike…I don’t think I can make it. But if you take me…to a hospital, I’m…certain I…I’ll make it… (He limps back down with eyes closed, fainting. Spike picks up his brother into his arms. He flies off to the nearest hospital. Cut to the hospital. The PAW Patrol, and the other robots wait for the doctor to tell them any good or bad news. Just then, the doctor comes into the waiting room) Ryder: How is he, doc? Zuma: Will Thorn recover? Doctor: He’s doing just fine. He just has a few minor bruises and electrical burns Chase: But, will he recover? Doctor: Well, the bruises won’t take long to heal. But the burns, however, might heal after three weeks Spike: Doctor, can I see my brother? Doctor: Alright. But make sure you don’t take long Chase: Ooh, me too. You don’t mind, right, Spike? Spike: Why not? (The doctor leads them to the recovery room. Thorn heard the door open and his two friends come in. The purple-eyed cockatrice gazes at them with nearly squinting eyes. There are bandages covering his injuries) Thorn: (weakly) What…what are you…guys…doing here? Rubble: We came to see how you’re doing. The doctor said you’re gonna be fine after a couple of weeks Thorn: Yeah, I know. It kind of stinks that I have to wait that long for these burns to heal Chase: But it’ll only be three weeks. It won’t be very long Spike: Can you handle that? Thorn: I…think I can Spike: Good. (suddenly serious) “Now, listen here, Thorn. Did you realize the mistake you made? Thorn: Well, I think I… (He spotted the now rusty red scooter on the floor next to the bed) Thorn: How…how did your scooter get here? Spike: Somebody believed it belonged to you…which it didn’t! Thorn: Spike, I know I… Spike: That was my scooter you took! I can’t believe you stole it! Marshall: Wait, hold on! What are you two talking about? Thorn: Look, it was only just a stupid mistake! Spike: Stupid?! You took my scooter without my permission! Thorn: I didn’t take it! I borrowed it! Spike: But still, you’ve could’ve asked me! Thorn: Ask you what? Did you want to see me throw my own hindquarters down that cliff so you can watch me fall and break every bone in my body? Or do you want to watch me get skinned by the jagged rocks…which are located directly a thousand feet below me?! (The two argue, but Chase immediately had to cut through it) Chase: Will you two stop yelling at each other?! What does that prove? Thorn: That Spike needs to control himself! Spike: No! That proves that you can’t be trusted! Chase: Guys, that’s enough! Spike. You could’ve told your brother that you were angry with him instead of trying to catch everything on fire. And Thorn. Next time, you’ll ask before you take anything that belongs to others Thorn: …Now…now that you put it that way, I guess we did something that upsets each other. (His brother glances at him) And how could we break a friendship over something as stupid as a scooter? That just sounds silly, right? Spike: I guess it was pretty stupid now that you mention it. Thorn, will you accept my apology for being so harsh on you? Thorn: Yes. And I apologize for taking your scooter without asking Spike: Apology accepted. But, seriously, don’t do it again Thorn: Aye aye, brother. (realizes something) Wait…what about the race? Chase: Oh. The scooter race? Yeah, about that… Rocky won the prize Thorn: He did? Skye: Yep. I think you kind of…went off course during the race Spike: Well, so much for your winning streak Thorn: You know what? I don’t…I don’t really care about the prize Chase: Really? Thorn: Yeah, and I don’t care for winning either Chase: You don’t? Thorn: No. I care that I am lucky to have such good friends like you two Spike: That’s my brother! Thorn: Come here so we can hug it all out! (As Thorn tries to sit up, a searing pain goes up his back) Spike: I think the hug is gonna have to wait (Just then, the doctor comes in) Doctor: Thorn, I’m going to check you out of the hospital now. But you’ll need to take it easy on yourself because, well…you’re really sore Thorn: I hear you loud and clear (He tries to move, when his red-eyed brother stopped him) Spike: Wait! Get on me (Thorn climbs onto his back. Everyone leaves) Chase: I bet it feels good to be a cockatrice Thorn: It does (The camera pans away from the hospital building) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One